Réapprendre
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Entre FFAC et FF7. Rufus a survécu à l’explosion du bâtiment ShinRa. Pas sans séquelles…qu’il a du mal à accepter. Yaoi Reno x Rufus


**Disclaimer :** FF7 et ses personnages appartiennent à Square.

**Genre :** Yaoi, spoilers, ni trop sombre, ni trop joyeux.  
Se situe entre FFVII et Advent Children.

**Pairing :** Reno x Rufus

**

* * *

Réapprendre

* * *

**

Les mains crispées sur les poignets du fauteuil roulant, doucement, s'appuyèrent davantage. Appréhension palpable. Et compréhensible.  
Il était debout. Effort qui lui fit mordre ses lèvres violemment.

Un pas. Puis deux. Un troisième qui lui fit grommeler quelques mots.

Trois pas, un bras appuyé contre le mur pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre, et… il retourna aussi vite au fond du fauteuil, essoufflé comme d'autres l'auraient été après avoir couru des heures durant. C'était toujours ça de fait, non ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas se lever sans hurler.

Enfin, le bilan n'était pas glorieux pour autant ; tout son corps le brûlait à tel point que la douleur n'en était plus supportable et le faisait suffoquer. Il en aurait sûrement pleuré…s'il savait comment on faisait.

Pourquoi avait-il survécu ? Il n'était même plus capable de tenir éveillé plus de huit heures d'affilés sans en souffrir. Assez pitoyable, l'ex-président de la ShinRa company. L'annonce officielle de sa mort était une bonne excuse, finalement. Les gens n'auraient pas à le voir comme ça.

« Laissez tomber, Boss. Le toubib a dit pas de rééducation avant la fin du mois. »

L'interpellé pointa son fusil vers l'intrus qui n'avait rien -mais alors rien- à faire ici. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'abandon, un sourire nerveux sur le visage :

« Au moins vous avez pas perdu ce genre de réflexes, c'est rassurant… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Reno ? Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais voir personne de la journée. Et les Turks sont censés être en mission. »

« Ola, trois Turks pour une fouille ça suffisait amplement, ils avaient pas besoin de s'encombrer de moi… C'est Tseng qui m'a dit de rester ici pour vous surveiller, en fait. »

Devant le regard menaçant du président armé qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de plaisanter, le Turk haussa les épaules :

« Bon d'accord, j'ai décidé ça tout seul. Tuez pas Tseng pour m'y avoir autorisé… ni moi d'ailleurs. 'Pourriez baisser votre fusil, Boss ?… »

Rufus rengaina son arme à contrecœur et reposa la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil roulant. Reno le regarda faire, secouant la tête d'un air aussi désabusé qu'habitué, et s'adossa à l'un des murs de la pièce une fois toute menace d'arme à feu écartée.

« Vous devriez vous ménager. C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez conscient après… »

« Après deux mois de coma ? Tu parles d'un miracle. »

Un soupir.

« Z'avez tendance à oublier que vous êtes humain. »

« J'ai plutôt tendance à oublier les raisons pour lesquelles je suis encore en vie si c'est pour être dans cet état. »

Reno tiqua mais ne répliqua pas. Il savait pertinemment que son patron miraculé avait du mal à se faire à sa situation difficile. Il considérait avoir tout perdu et rien de ce que pouvaient dire ses anciens employés ne réussissait à le rendre un peu plus optimiste.

Cela faisait plus de six mois maintenant… que Midgar était tombée et que le Météore avait été contré.

_

* * *

Flash-back – Six mois plus tôt_

C'était la seule chose bien qu'Heidegger ait jamais fait dans sa vie : ce coup de fil aux Turks. Reeve était en prison, Tseng était encore entre la vie et la mort dans l'infirmerie, il avait donc décidé de les contacter directement. Le bâtiment ShinRa venait d'être touché de plein fouet par l'attaque de l'Arme et la communication avec le président avait été coupée. Logique : Il se trouvait toujours au sommet de la tour.

Tour enflammée qui ne tenait plus que par quelque miracle.  
Tous le pensaient mort, mais Heidegger avait quand même ordonné aux Turks de se rendre dans son bureau avant que la tour ne s'écroule. Oui, la seule chose bien que ce pauvre type avait fait de sa vie, répétera souvent Reno les jours suivants.  
A bord de leur hélicoptère, les trois Turks restants avaient quitté les sous-sol de Midgar et rejoignaient le dernier étage de l'immense bâtiment de la compagnie.

« Toutes les vitres ont explosées ! C'est impossible qu'il y ait un survivant là-dedans… »

« Impossible n'est pas Turk, Elena ! Rapproche-nous, je vais y aller ! »

«_Y aller ? _Tu es malade, Reno ! Le bâtiment va s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre et il y a le feu partout ! Laisse tomber, le président est mort… on dira à Heidegger qu'on n'a rien trouvé ! »

« Je le déclarerai mort quand j'aurais vu son cadavre de mes yeux. »

« Rapproche-nous, Elena… je vais avec lui. »

« …Cinglés ! »

La jeune Turk obtempéra malgré tout et rapprocha l'appareil le plus possible du bâtiment cerné par l'incendie. Ouvrant la porte principale, Rude et Reno échangèrent un regard avant de sauter pour atterrir sans trop de mal à l'intérieur du bureau du président.

« Putain de... ! J'y vois rien avec toutes ces flammes ! »

« Dépêche-toi. On ne pourra pas rester là bien longtemps. »

« Je comptais pas camper ! Va chercher du côté des escaliers, je vais voir près des fenêtres ! »

Les deux Turks se séparèrent, protégeant leur visage de la fumée autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Reno commençait à se demander si ç'avait été une bonne idée que de s'aventurer là-dedans… les tremblements dans le sol ne lui inspiraient rien de bon. Et la poutre qui venait de tomber derrière lui non plus !  
Sans grand espoir, il regardait partout autour de lui. Ironique ce qu'il était facile de détruire quelque chose qui avait mis si longtemps à s'ériger… un empire qui partait en fumée, au sens propre. Le président ShinRa senior devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il était.

Reno se donna un coup sur le front. Mais pourquoi il pensait à ce genre de conneries dans un tel endroit ?

Prêt à rebrousser chemin pour quitter la pièce transformée en fournaise, il contourna l'imposant bureau du président afin de rejoindre ce qu'il restait des baies vitrées… et releva ses lunettes sur son front lorsqu'un détail accrocha son regard : dépassant du bureau retourné… c'était bien le manteau blanc de Rufus. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Un coup d'œil plus loin lui permit de confirmer que son propriétaire était au bout. Si ça ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, alors il voyait des morts.  
Sans plus se poser de questions, il se précipita vers le président inanimé qui avait du chercher à se protéger de l'impact derrière le premier meuble qu'il avait croisé.

« BOSS ! »

Le plus vite possible, il le souleva d'un bras, cherchant son pouls sur sa gorge. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien.

_Je le déclarerai mort quand j'aurais vu son cadavre de mes yeux. _

Quelle idée de con ! Comme si c'était plus rassurant de le voir comme ça. Non, il était plus résistant que ça quand même… inconscient, couvert de sang et de cendres, mais plus résistant que ça ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Reno faillit pousser un cri de victoire : il respirait. Bordel, il était en sale état par contre… mais surtout, il était coincé sous le bureau.

« Rude ! RUDE ! Magne-toi, je l'ai retrouvé ! Viens m'aider ! »

« Arrête de crier… Je t'entends… ! »

Le second Turk, qui s'était séparé de ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux y voir, parcourut la pièce le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son acolyte. Lequel essayait de soulever le gigantesque bureau sans succès :

« Pourquoi la ShinRa ne fait jamais rien à échelle humaine ? Aide-moi à pousser ce truc ! Ses jambes sont en dessous ! »

Rude examina le bureau quelques instants et parvint à le soulever avec beaucoup plus de facilité que Reno qui maugréait contre leur différence de force physique. Ils parvinrent à tirer le président des décombres tant bien que mal…restait maintenant à vite déguerpir avant que le bâtiment ne tombe en ruine avec eux à l'intérieur.  
Reno dégaina son talkie-walkie, prévenant Elena de leur sortie imminente tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les immenses fenêtres brisées. Heureusement pour eux, l'échelle de l'hélicoptère ne se fit pas attendre et il parvinrent à regagner l'appareil sains et saufs.

Le bâtiment ShinRa s'écroula quelques instants plus tard, mais eux avaient déjà quitté la mégalopole...

« Bon. » soupira Elena en stabilisant l'hélicoptère au dessus de Midgar, « On va où maintenant ? »

Rude avait repris sa place aux côtés de leur pilote improvisée et tourna la tête vers Reno qui s'installait à l'arrière aux côtés du président inconscient. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas vu un visage aussi concerné.

« Mideel. » répondit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers Elena.

« La clinique de Mideel ? Espérons qu'il y ait quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit... C'est parti ! »

* * *

_Présent_

« Vous auriez préféré qu'on vous laisse crever peut-être, Boss ? »

La voix de Reno avait quelque chose d'un peu froid, différent de son accent habituel. Rufus ne répondit pas pour autant et ramena un bras sur ses yeux.

« Tu me poseras cette question tous les jours ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que vous y répondiez. »

« Fiche-moi la paix. »

Cela suffit à faire se redresser le Turk qui fit quelques pas nonchalants en sa direction, rejetant son bâton métallique sur son épaule.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Je te tue. »

Un silence, un brin amusé. Un amer ricanement suivit presque immédiatement :

« Ah, ça… si vous aviez tenu parole chaque fois que vous aviez promis de me tuer, j'aurais pas eu de quoi me remettre sur pieds avec toutes les _queues de phénix_ du monde ! »

« Reno. »

Le président ferma son unique œil encore visible et détourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, échappant par là-même au regard de Reno :

« Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît. »

« Je vous gène ? »

« Je n'ai envie de voir personne aujourd'hui. »

« "Aujourd'hui", hein ? Comme si vous alliez être d'humeur plus sociable demain ! »

Il profita du silence qui lui répondit pour rejoindre une chaise à quelques pas du fauteuil roulant, ne quittant pas des yeux le président qui regardait toujours dans la direction opposée.

« Je vais vous dire votre problème. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que vous ne supportez pas l'idée que quelqu'un vous voit dans votre état actuel que vous considérez comme une _faiblesse_. J'me trompe ? Mais à quoi ça va vous servir de vous planquer continuellement ? Vous comptez vous remettre sur pieds tout seul, genre par miracle ? Ou bien vous regrettez tout simplement que… qu'on vous ait sauvé la vie ? »

Sa langue avait failli fourché. Inconsciemment, il était prêt à dire « je ». Comme si c'était lui seul qui l'avait sauvé. A bien y regarder, c'était lui qui avait voulu aller dans le bâtiment, d'accord… mais à quoi ça avancerait Rufus de le savoir, ça ?

Le silence de ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs sacrément à lui courir sur les nerfs ; il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire. Se relevant aussi vite qu'il ne s'était assis, il laissa tomber son bâton électrique sur le sol et le bruit de l'impact fit se retourner le président blessé vers lui. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas à le forcer pour qu'il le regarde.

« Eh bien fallait le dire tout de suite, Boss ! » finit-il par s'emporter, « Il fallait nous prévenir plus tôt qu'on aurait du vous laisser mourir ! Personne ne désobéit à vos ordres, pas vrai ? Un de plus un de moins, on vous aurait sans doute écouté ! Comme toujours ! C'est vrai ça, on aurait du vous demander votre avis avant de décider de vous tirer de la tour ShinRa ! »

« Qu… Ferme-la ! Comme si tu pouvais comp… »

« Comprendre ? Je demande que ça ! Pourquoi je pourrais pas comprendre ? En quoi tes pensées sont-elles inaccessibles ? Arrête un peu de croire que tu es seul au monde, Rufus ! »

Rufus serra le poing sur le poignet de son fauteuil, maudissant visiblement son état qui l'empêchait d'élever trop la voix ou de se lever pour aller expliquer sa façon de penser au Turk qui commençait à se montrer plus curieux qu'il ne devait l'être.

« Ne me parle pas aussi familièrement ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer ! Ne me prends pas pour Rude ! »

Reno haussa un sourcil. Étrangement, il avait plus envie de rire que de gueuler tout d'un coup.

« Faudrait que vous arrêtiez tous de me croire marié à Rude, hein. Nan, parce que ça devient gênant à force. On vit même pas ensemble ! »

Un court silence suivit. Tendu.  
Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Tu as fini ton petit numéro ? » reprit Rufus après un temps, qu'il avait sans doute passé à reprendre son souffle irrégulier, « Ça te va très mal de jouer aux moralisateurs, Reno. Et encore plus de te faire passer pour plus intelligent que tu ne l'es. »

Son ton était aigri et mal contenu, plus résigné qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop se laisser aller.

« J'ai besoin d'être intelligent pour comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête ? »

« Je t'ai d'arrêter de me t… »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide si tu te refermes chaque jour un peu plus sur toi-même ! »

« Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! Je ne veux rien de toi, tu comprends ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir me sauver. Ni à toi, ni à personne ! Je ne te suis pas redevable ! Je n'ai… pas besoin de toi ! »

Reno donna un coup de pied dans son bâton toujours au sol, lequel roula jusqu'à la porte. Il en avait assez entendu.

« Comptez bien c' que vous me retirerez de ma paye lorsque la ShinRa sera reconstruite Boss, je l'oublierai vite moi. Même si je sais pas encore ce que ça me coûtera d'avoir tabassé le président. »

« Qu… »

Rufus était loin de s'attendre à recevoir un coup de poing si violent que son fauteuil en recula. La main sur la joue, encore un peu sonné par l'addition du coup à son état déjà peu glorieux, il s'apprêtait à hurler ses quatre vérités à Reno lorsque celui-ci l'interrompit en le saisissant par le col :

« Qui t'a demandé d'être redevable ? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé une augmentation ou une prime pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ? Non en fait, est-ce que j'ai exigé _quoi que ce soit_ de ta part ? Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu me doives quelque chose ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'arrêter de croire que tu pourras te débrouiller seul, pas de te faire admettre que tu as besoin de moi ! »

Un Reno sérieux avait de quoi faire drôlement peur, même au tout puissant président de la _ShinRa corporation_. Président dont les yeux bleus s'étaient drôlement assombris alors qu'il écoutait ces paroles qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

« Je veux juste t'aider, bon sang ! » clama à nouveau Reno, « On veut tous t'aider, Rufus ! »

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration qui n'était pas un geste facile ces derniers temps, Rufus repoussa sans grande force le Turk qui le retenait toujours.  
Les sourcils froncés, Reno le relâcha un peu à contrecœur et plus par égard pour son état physique qu'autre chose, mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte cette fois. Non, pas cette fois. Il allait devoir s'expliquer.

Rufus détourna une nouvelle fois la tête pour fuir son regard et ferma à demi les yeux.

« C'est quelque chose qu'on m'a appris. »

« … _hein_ ? »

Si le Turk avait réussi à conserver un semblant de sérieux jusqu'à maintenant, c'était à présent de l'histoire ancienne. Son actuelle expression incrédule aurait même pu dérider Tseng.  
Un sourire froid répondit à son onomatopée venant du cœur. Froid et… terriblement faux. Presque douloureux.  
Merde, là il préférait faire face au Rufus mode bloc de glace qu'à ce Rufus là désabusé par la laideur de ce qui le rongeait.

« Ne pas être une charge. Ne pas me reposer sur les autres. Toujours me débrouiller seul. Je l'ai appris très jeune. »

Toujours ce sourire. Froid oui, faux aussi, et surtout tellement amer qu'il semblait prêt à le faire vomir. Pourquoi racontait-il ça à _Reno_ ?

« Ne pas déranger le _président ShinRa_. Ne pas déranger Mère et ses divers associés lorsqu'elle sortait _dîner_. Ne pas me montrer lorsque ça ne m'était pas demandé. Mais surtout, ne pas déranger. Personne. C'était un coup à prendre, avec les années ça devenait une habitude. Et si ma présence même était une gêne… il suffisait qu'on trouve un endroit où me mettre où personne ne serait _gêné_. »

Sous le regard égaré de Reno, le président empoigna les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes tremblantes, le visage à nouveau crispé par une douleur évidente.

« Rufus... »

« Dans cet état je ne peux qu'être une gêne. Je ne peux presque plus rien faire par moi-même… ! »

Un pas. Lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

« Alors c'est à moi d'y remédier et de faire en sorte que personne n'aura à s'en plaindre. »

Mais c'en était trop en une journée. Beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait remarcher ou voir correctement. Il lui fallait du temps, et il n'en voulait pas. Avait-il trop pris l'habitude d'avoir tout, tout de suite ?  
Ses jambes fléchirent, ne supportant pas l'effort supplémentaire qu'il leur demandait.

« Boss ! »

Reno le rattrapa de justesse, manquant tomber à son tour après s'être trop précipité. Avec un sourire peiné, il s'assit maladroitement sur le sol sans relâcher l'étreinte de ses bras autour des épaules de Rufus.

« Personne ne se plaint de quoi que ce soit. Tu ne gênes personne ici. Nous encore moins. Je te l'ai dit, tout ce qu'on veut c'est t'aider. »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne p… »

Stop. Un peu de silence.  
Là, il ne pouvait rien dire. Pas même tenter de s'indigner à la familiarité de son subordonné qui venait d'utiliser une méthode vieille comme le monde mais diablement efficace pour réduire quelqu'un au silence. Et à l'incrédulité au passage. Rufus n'était pas le genre de personne qui se faisait embrasser souvent de la sorte, surtout pas quand il parlait. Un baiser qui, en langage Turk, devait signifier poliment _« la ferme » ._

En clair, Reno avait profité de la chute, de leurs paroles et de la confusion générale pour s'emparer des lèvres du président afin de le faire taire. De la situation aussi. Juste un peu, quoi.

…  
Non, en fait il avait _carrément_ profité de la situation et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il songeait à le faire. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais osé. Pas que ça ne leur était jamais arrivé, une fois ou deux, d'être un peu plus proches qu'ils n'étaient censés l'être officiellement, aidés par l'alcool et la fatigue après de longues journées de travail… juste que d'habitude il évitait de faire ce genre de choses sans prévenir : Rufus avait toujours une matéria magique ou un certain fusil à portée de main. Sa susceptibilité, aussi.  
Seulement là, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Et sa morale n'était pas très abîmée par le fait qu'il soit en train de profiter de l'infirmité de son président (ni par le fait qu'il ait envoyé balader son fusil à l'autre bout de la pièce, au cas où, non plus). Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le faire taire, ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups…

Après quelques instants de lutte inutile et plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Rufus détourna la tête, incapable de le repousser d'une autre façon.

« Imbécile, j'ai déjà du mal à respirer normalement… » marmonna-t-il non sans mal, le souffle court. « Et je ne t'… »

« "Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission", je sais. Mais si j'attends que tu me la donnes à chaque fois, j'ai le temps de mourir de frustration. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Reno le força à le regarder de nouveau et reprit ses lèvres par là-même. Au pire le beau blond aurait la rancune tenace et s'occuperait personnellement de son cas une fois sur pieds, au mieux il le frapperait du mieux qu'il le pourrait en appelant Tseng à la rescousse.  
… Ou bien il le surprendrait en passant une main hésitante contre sa nuque. Surprise c'était le mot, il ne s'était pas attendu à une quelconque… 'réponse positive' ? Pas une mauvaise surprise, d'ailleurs.

Et il ne tarda pas à y répondre à sa façon en s'affairant à ouvrir la chemise blanche du président, qu'il parvint à faire glisser de ses épaules. Parti sur sa lancée et sans même baisser les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, il glissa une main entre son pull noir et sa peau, découvrant son torse couverts de larges bandages.  
Souvenirs du bâtiment ShinRa.

« Tu ne devrais pas… » prononça Rufus sans chercher à éloigner ses lèvres des siennes pour être plus compréhensible.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que _vous_ ne m'avez pas encore donné la permission ? »

Mais le président ramenant son vêtement sur son ventre lui fit comprendre qu'il était sérieux.

« Non. Mais parce que ce n'est pas joli à voir là-dessous. »

Reno recula son visage, tout juste assez pour que le blond voit que lui non plus ne plaisantait pas :

« J'sais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais montré tes blessures. »

Rufus n'eut pas trop le temps de se demander de quelles blessures il parlait, et préféra de toute façon ne pas y penser. Déjà parce que ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sollicitées par celles jamais rassasiées d'un certain Turk, mais surtout parce qu'éluder les questions, même celles qu'il se posait à lui-même était une de ses spécialités.  
Reno avait de toute façon _changé de sujet_ en s'attaquant maintenant à son col montant qu'il avait repoussé pour parcourir sa gorge de ses lèvres. Et, vu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au haut de ses vêtements, il était bien décidé à s'en prendre à la partie inférieure. Tant celle de ses habits que celle de son corps d'ailleurs.  
Initiative qui aurait sûrement beaucoup plu à l'intéressé, si…

« Reno…il faut que je me rassoie. »

En effet les genoux de Reno n'étaient pas l'endroit idéal pour le maintien des jambes abîmées du président rescapé qui le lançaient très péniblement, et il le fit comprendre en pointant son fauteuil du doigt.

« Tout de suite ? »

Rufus grommela mentalement quelques menaces contre cet obsédé de Turk et le regard de chocobo battu à qui on viendrait d'ôter le légume du bec qu'il lui faisait présentement… mais il se garda bien de les mettre à exécution et se contenta de répondre avec un semblant de calme :

« Tout de suite, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je me mette à te crier ma souffrance dans le creux de l'oreille. »

« Moi je veux bien, selon le contexte… »

Sa brillante tentative d'humour fur avortée par le cliquetis bien connu de la gâchette d'un fusil qui était retombé Dieu sait comment dans les mains de son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui ne serait bientôt plus le seul handicapé des lieux.

« Je plaisantais, je plaisantais… »

Le soutenant d'un bras, il l'aida tant bien que mal à se réinstaller dans le fauteuil roulant, ceci non sans essuyer quelques franches grimaces de douleur de la part du convalescent. Encore penché au dessus de lui et le bras autour de ses épaules, Reno se rapprocha sensiblement, n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'il avait tenté de faire comprendre à son patron quelques instants plus tôt.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà la porte de la pièce se rouvrait.

« Président Rufus, j'ai terminé le rapport de la mission de ce matin, et… »

Tseng haussa un sourcil, s'interrompant sans avoir quitté le seuil de la porte. Il pose les yeux sur Reno, puis Rufus, avant de revenir sur Reno :

« Il a encore essayé de se lever, c'est ça ? »

« Z'avez toujours raison, Tseng-san. »

Rufus fit un signe de la main vers le leader des Turks, grommelant une phrase qu'il fut le seul à entendre.

« Tu me donneras ce rapport demain, je ne suis pas d'humeur à le lire. » prononça-t-il finalement.

« Comme vous voudrez… »

« Tu peux disposer. »

Quelques formalités plus tard, Tseng quittait les lieux comme il était venu. Reno agita la main et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'il avait avancé afin de rester en face du président.

« Si Tseng-san croit vraiment que j' vous ai juste rattrapé, sa crédibilité en prend un sacré coup… »

« Quand bien même il aurait des soupçons ce n'est pas son problème. Et encore moins ses affaires. Et il le sait aussi bien que moi. »

« Vous faîtes peur quand vous parlez par télépathie, tous les deux. »

« … »

Le Turk retourna sa chaise afin de s'accouder au dossier.

« À lui aussi, tu lui fais croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Je le croyais plus perspicace, en ce qui te concernait en tout cas… Mais lui aussi te dirait que c'est pas demain la veille que ton handicap gênera qui que ce soit ici. »

« Tss. Tseng n'est pas ma nourrice. »

« Ben tu lui fais confiance, ça devrait suffire. »

Il croisa les bras, toisant son subalterne avachi.

« Je n'ai pas confiance qu'en lui. » et, détournant les yeux, « J'aurais du m'en rendre compte avant, c'est tout. »

Reno cligna des yeux, silencieux le temps d'être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

« C'est une déclaration ça, Boss ? »

« Imbécile. »

_

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard_

« Donne ta main. »

Un regard noir lui reprocha son tutoiement en public à outrance, mais le président obtempéra sans l'ombre d'une habituelle mais toujours effrayante menace de mort. C'était rare qu'il obéisse à un ordre, qui plus est un ordre de la part de Reno qui ne prenait vraiment pas de gants ces derniers temps, et ce malgré la présence des autres Turks.  
Tenant fermement la main de Rufus, Reno l'aida lentement à se lever de son fauteuil. Et il put ainsi faire quelques pas devant le bâtiment qui servait de refuge aux rescapé de la ShinRa, appuyé et soutenu par le Turk aux cheveux rouges, sans tomber une seule fois ou manifester une trop vive douleur. C'était ainsi depuis quelques semaines. Rufus refusant l'aide d'un médecin, ses ex-employés se chargeaient de l'aider dans sa rééducation. Enfin… Reno s'en chargeait le plus souvent, et les trois autres le laissaient faire avec la force de l'habitude.

De nouveau assis et à peine essoufflé par son effort, Rufus sentit un étrange poids supplémentaire contre son dossier. Il bascula la tête en arrière, tombant nez à nez avec un Reno appuyé contre les poignets de son fauteuil, et le visage beaucoup trop proche du sien à son goût. Bien qu'il le voyait à l'envers.

« Alors. Tu vois que c'est plus facile avec un coup de main. » déclara le Turk, visiblement de fort bonne humeur.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« Oh, excuse-moi…Tu voulais juste te démerder tout seul, c'est différent. »

« Très. »

Rufus haussa les épaules n'était pas né celui qui lui ferait admettre, verbalement du moins, qu'il avait tort. Souriant à pleines dents, Reno lui retint le menton pour l'empêcher de redresser la tête et lui répondit à sa façon en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de le tenir beaucoup : il ne se faisait jamais vraiment repousser.

Après quelques instants et discussions égayées de coups de fusil, Rufus tendit la main sans raison apparente vers le Turk assis en face de lui. Devant l'air étonné de ce dernier, il finit par ajouter :

« On recommence ? »

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grandir encore davantage, si c'était possible, le sourire de Reno :

« À essayer de te faire tenir debout ou à s'embrasser ? »

Et de provoquer un énième haussement d'épaules de la part du président imperturbable :

« Les deux ? »

* * *

_C'est quoi cette... fin trop niaise..._  
_[L'auteur est partie s'enterrer.]_


End file.
